Full Up
by madelinesticks
Summary: NSFW. Very much so, with enema PWP. Aziraphale gets frustrated with Crowley's teasing.


Crowley smirked as he watched Aziraphale move the sponge, hips moving as he pressed it to the window in circular motions.  
"You missed a spot." He jibed for the sixth time in as many minutes. He noticed Aziraphale's knuckles whiten as he tightened his grip.  
Crowley moved forwards, molding his clothed body against Aziraphale's wet, half naked one. At Crowley's request, he wore only skin tight jeans and his spectacles. His hair was soaked and clinging to his head, skin glistening in the light.  
"Dear," There was a lot of stress on the word, Crowley noticed with a grin. "Step back and allow me to do this, will you?"  
At their cottage, they were out if the way. No one was around to see them - particularly not with Crowley's very strict warding.  
"Am I disturbing you, angel?" Crowley asked in a purr, clawing none-too-gently down his back where he knew wings were sensitive.  
Aziraphale grunted. Then, he gave a growl. He turned, grabbed Crowley by the hair and pulled him to the foot of the car, throwing him, on his back, onto the hood.  
Crowley gave a surprised yelp as Aziraphale did nothing short of tear away his trousers and shirt - Crowley was against underwear - and threw his sunglasses away.  
"Oi!"  
"Hush." The angel hissed. And Crowley did, eyes widening a little. He could almost smell the Holy Fire.  
Crowley yelped as Aziraphale threw the cold water from the spare bucket over him. The angel pressed sudden slick fingers to him, quickly prepping him.  
Crowley moaned. Was this Aziraphale's method of punishment today? Fucking him outside in the cold?  
Then there was something thick at his entrance that was distinctly /not/ his angel's cock. Crowley yowled at the sight of the hose pressing into him.  
Aziraphale was grinning, the smug bastard, and suddenly there was water flowing to him, fast. Bollocks, but it was cold.  
"Angel-" Crowley whined hoarsely, but the angel just chuckled. He tried to scoot back, but it was as though he was stuck in place.  
The water was freezing, and he could feel himself clench around it, could feel himself cramp, as Aziraphale put a hand on his stomach. He moved it in circle movements, as though to soothe, but Crowley knew he was just getting the water deeper inside him.  
Soon enough, Crowley felt full and impossibly swollen, could see the slight swell to his own belly.  
Aziraphale pressed on it, poked at the stretched skin, as Crowley cried out for him not to.  
"Full yet, dear?"  
"I was full agesss ago!" Crowley hissed, no longer having full control over his serpentine tongue.  
"A little more then." Crowley nearly sobbed. He wanted to claw and scratch at the surface beneath him, but that paintwork was beautiful: he couldn't ruin it.  
"Ah, that's enough now." Blessedly, the hose stopped. Crowley couldn't even see his own hard cock over the swell of his belly now.  
"Angel." He whined pitifully. Aziraphale rubbed hands over Crowley's skin, hands pale compared to Crowley's darker tone. He pressed down, keeping an eye on his face for every agonized expression.  
"My boy, you act as though you don't like it, and yet you're hard as diamond." Aziraphale punctuated the new presses to his belly - he was so damn full - with strokes of his cock.  
Aziraphale dipped, and Crowley couldn't help but cry out at that skilful mouth on his cock as he continued to press on his stomach.  
Crowley could feel the water shift inside him with each involuntary buck of his hips - Hell, he could /hear/ it.  
When he finally came, he nearly wanted to sob.  
Aziraphale murmured, "My boy, so delightful, so very pretty like this." among other compliments as he pulled Crowley aside, supporting him as he gently removed the hose. He Miracled the water away.  
While Crowley was grateful, he now felt empty, and gave a soft, unhappy grunt. Aziraphale lifted him bridal style to carry into the house.  
"You're too happy-go-lucky with that hose." Crowley mumbled dazedly. "S'no wonder the plants are spoilt,"  
Aziraphale giggled. He Miracled Crowley dry and dropped him on the sofa.  
"Do sleep, m'dear. And remember - t'was your own fault for interfering with me. I conceded that bet to washing your car, not to being harrassed." Crowley gave an amused huff, but didn't argue.  
He was asleep in minutes.


End file.
